RWBY:Apocalypse
by I Shall Rise
Summary: When the world they know is about to end, team RWBY will meet a couple of new friends who reveal to them that not everything is as it seems and that the human race isn't the only thing that hangs in the balance(Might change rating to M later due to violence and language).
1. Chapter 1:Signs of the End Part-1

**RWBY** : **Apocalypse**

AN: Hey guys and girls! My name is 'I Shall Rise' and this is my first story. Hope you all enjoy it. I do not own RWBY(that belongs to Rooster Teeth). Please forgive any errors I may have missed correcting.

 **Chapter 1:Signs of the End Pt.1**

Yang woke up looking at her surrounding…and groaned.

She realized that she was in Prof. Port's class. Looking around she saw Ruby was still asleep with drool coming from her mouth."Aww, how cute!", Yang thought. She knew that even though she herself drooled too it was way cuter when Ruby did it. Weiss was writing down notes at a speed that mirrored Port's mouth."How the heck is she doing that?! The guy's mouth nearly moves at the speed of sound! Also, whats so useful in what he's talking about? It's basically him blabbering on about himself", Yang wondered, her face in shock. She looked at Blake who she saw had dark circles underneath her eyes and was still writing along with whatever the professor said."This kitty cat deserves a cat-nap", Yang thought, giggling to herself on her own pun."Hey Blake!". Blake got shocked for a second but hid it with a serious face."What is it Yang?", she asked."How much time remaining before class ends?",Yang asked in a desperate almost crying voice."About an hour and a half more remaining",she replied in a monotone voice while continuing to write.

"SAY WHAT?!",Yang mentally screamed."Might as well check on what team JNPR are doing". She looked and saw Nora was busy doodling some comics,"Looks nice. I think I'll ask her later if I can see them". She looked at Ren who seemed to be copying notes and keeping Nora calm."How does he do that? It's like keeping Ruby away from cookies and doing homework at the same time", she thought. Yang looked at Pyrrha and saw like Nora she too was drawing, only it wasn't a comic. Instead it was just 1 drawing. A drawing of a person who once Yang realised who it was made her grin like a cheshire cat."He's going to want to know this", she thought as she grabbed her scroll and selected Jaune from the contacts section and texted him a message. Jaune was about to fall asleep if it wasn't for the vibration of his scroll."What? Who'd want to call me in class?", he asks himself. He checks his scroll and finds a text from Yang."What does she want now?",he asks no one in particular.'Hey,Vomit Boy,check out what Pyr is drawing',the text read."Must be interesting to get Yang's attention",he thought as he peered over Pyrrha's shoulder only for his face to explode into fifty shades of red. It looked like Monty(R.I.P.) wanted to make Yang's day more interesting. Either that or pure luck 'cause for some reason when Jaune looked at the drawing Pyrrha had just finished writing:'My knight in shinning armour'. The expression on Jaune's face made Yang burst into a fit of giggles. Only for it to be silenced with a tremor.

Jaune's red face automatically came back to its normal colour. Ozpin's voice sounded across the entire school."All students and teachers, quickly report to the main entrance",his voice boomed."By the way could everyone please bring their weapons with them before exiting the school as you may find it useful". Everyone ran for their dorms including Team RWBY. When the girls reached the dorm(Ruby being first,duh!)Ruby searched the dorm in a red blur looking for 2 things:

1)Crescent Rose (her precious),Zwei and ammo for her weapon.

2)To see if her secret stash of cookies was safe and still hidden.

The rest went searching for whatever they need,not caring about what Ruby was searching for,only telling each other to hurry went searching for Myrthenaster and ammo for her weapon(plus if the huge pile of 'Forbes' magazines she keeps under her bed were still safe. don't tell her I told you).Blake went searching for Gamboul Shroud and ammo for her weapon(plus if her beloved 'Ninjas of Love' were still hidden and in good condition).Yang went searching for Ember Celica and ammo for her weapon(I have a soft spot for Yang so I'm not going to tell you her secret).

As the girls ran out of the dorm they found the entire school crumbling around them."See each other outside?",Ruby asked WBY nodded. Ruby raced ahead of them all using her semblance to get through areas before obstacles could be there and avoid falling debris though sometimes an obstacle would appear,which she easily parkour vaulted through, however there was a part where the entire floor was missing near the entrance area."Shit",Ruby thought looking for a way to get when she saw that the walls were still her semblance she ran on the wall at a full 90º tilt, then pushing against the wall she jumped and in mid-air turned 270º while at the same time grabbing Crescent precision timing she fired a shot, allowing the kickback to send her flying through the entrance and onto the grass, posed and took a pic before uploading it to 'Facebook'.

Weiss was using her glyphs to keep herself in the air so she didn't have to face what dangers were on the ground(and here and there stop falling debris from crashing into fellow students).When she reached the entrance area on a glyph,she looked below her to find that there was an entire pat of the floor missing which connected the school to the loaded Myrtenaster with ice dust and the fired at the hole in the second the dust projectile hit the floor the space was filled with ice which the students used to cross over to the ,satisfied with her work then proceeded in commencing with her exit calmly back dived off her glyph,diving through the she was about 5ft from the floor a glyph appeared behind used it as a slingshot and sent herself flying through the entrance,landing on her feet and with a courtesy."That is how you do it like a lady,Ruby",she asked,"What's the point of being a certified lady if you can be a certified badass?".

Blake was using Gamboul Shroud like a parkour device. If there was anything to swing from she would use her agility and Gamboul Shroud in its whip form to swing or pull herself to it. If there was nothing but a wall on her side she would jump and impale Gamboul Shroud into the wall and perform a wall then jumped off the wall and using her faunus agility and semblance to dash to the other side. As she parkoured through the school and reached the entrance she saw the crowd of students rushing through the doors."School entrance out of question",Blake thought as she looked at the crowd from a chandelier. She then looked at the huge circular window facing her, a small smirk glancing across her face as a thought did the same thing,"but the uncommon way might work". She then jumped off the chandelier and impaled Gamboul Shroud into the wall in its grapple form and using her semblance to boost herself, hurled herself towards the window, shattering the glass by moving at the same speed as a bullet. But sadly this bullet (like any other bullet eventually does) started to fall. As she fell through the air she saw Weiss and Ruby arguing so she used her faunus hearing to listen in on them."Well I back dived of a glyph before boosting myself through the entrance and performing a curtsey", said Weiss."Yeah!? Well I ran on a wall at a 90° angle before jumping of,twirling in mid-air and firing my precious; allowing me to burst through the entrance, land on the grass, pose and take a selfie before uploading it to 'Facebook' so I deserve the 'Most Badass' reward", Ruby exclaimed."No, I do!", Weiss retorted. As they both kept on arguing, the bicker was stopped when Gamboul Shroud(in its grapple form) was stuck in the ground, followed by a black blur which cartwheeled and pulled the weapon out of the ground. When the figure stood tall everyone realised it was Blake who had just turned Gamboul Shroud into its sword form and put it in its sheath."Well I crashed through the glass window in the front of the school, scared the living daylights out of both of you and may or may not have just given you both a heart attack...plus I skillfully did a cartwheel so I think I should get the 'Most Badass' award",Blake said with closed eyes only opening after finishing her detailed analysis of the situation."Ruby,Weiss?What happened?",she looked at them as both had their mouths open, their eyes blank and their faces in a shocked expression."I really must have given them a heart-attack",Blake thought. She pulled out a lightning dust shard from one of her pockets."This may sting a bit",she said to no one in particular. Then she quickly poked Weiss and then with a flick of her wrist and a quick thrust she also poked Ruby with the lightning dust shard. All of a sudden both the girls were shocked back to consiouness."She won didn't she?", Ruby and Weiss said at the same time. Blake had a smile of pride on her face when all of a sudden she heard a growl behind her.

Yang was having a 'blast'. Literally. She was blasting her way through the air while also smashing apart everything in her way(while wearing her cool shades). As she neared the entrance she saw through the broken window (that Blake left) that the rest of her team was near the Emerald Forest. Then she saw a huge Ursa Major creeping up on Blake."Oh no you don't", thought Yang as she was hurling through the air. She saw a chandelier and a wall right in front of her."Time to be a badass", she thought.

As Blake turned to look at the Ursa Major behind her she realized to do anything. All of a sudden Yang burst through the school wall with a chandelier in her hands."Get away from my kitten, douchebag!", she screamed while flying through the air. The Grimm, distacted by the sceaming, was taken by suprise when glass and metal were stabbed through its body while the sheer force crushed its skull. Yang stood there triumphantly on top of the bloody corpse of a Grimm. Yang gave a big grin to everyone while the rest of her team were in shock."She won, didn't she?, Ruby asked while stuttering and WB replied with a nod (I hereby declare Yang Xiao Long the winner of the 'Most Badass Award').

All of a giant tremors start to happen as a giant creature comes out of the forest. A huge Grimm with repatallan like features. It stood on 2 huge legs with giant spikes potruding out from its back with 2 clawed hands and a huge tail. Many of the creatures started to come out of the forest."What is that", everyone asked out loud."It's called Grimmzilla", Ozpin stated as if it were a fact."A very rare, almost legendary type of Grimm. Its very hard to kill, even by experienced huntsman and huntresses", he continued in a calm voice which everyone could hear a bit of fear in the normally calm voice headmaster's voice. The students wouldn't let these monsters destroy their school (or the world, whichever came first). They all charged at the humongous Grimm using all their weapons, skills and semblances.

The fight had begun. As the hunters and huntresses in training charged at the Grimm, a bloodbath ensued. For every Grimm that was slain, many more hunters died. Team RWBY was doing very well however, slaying all the Grimm that came in their way. Ruby used her semblance and the kickback effect of her weapon to send herself dashing forward with her scythe and cleaving through the Grimm forces and leaving a bloody mess everywhere. Weiss was using her glyphs to dash between monsters and stabbing them with Myrtenaster, instantly killing them everytime. Blake was a storm. She kept on getting into a cluster of Grimm. Then she let herself rip. She turned her weapon into its grapple form and started spinning and swinging her weapon, cutting through hoardes of Grimm. Yang was beating apart the Grimm in every way possible you could do with fists. As Yang flew across the battlefield, she saw the monstrosities Ozpin called Grimzillas heading straight for her. She was not the smartest but Yang did know fighting one of these things on her own was a very dumb thing to do. So she changed direction mid-flight and went to find her team. She found the rest of team RWBY surrounded by Grimm."Oh no you don't!", Yang thought as she crashed on to the ground, stomping an Ursa's brain to mush in the process (not what you would call a clean landing). Ruby, Blake and Weiss noticed her and circled together. As the Grimm kept on piling up around them Ruby had an idea."Yang, Blake!", she called out to them, getting their attention."Initiate plan: Y.S.M.R.R!". Yang had a big grin on her face,"Blake, get ready!", she shouted. Blake was a normally calm person, a person who through even through the thick of battle was calm (depends on the battle eg: Volume 3:- The fight with Adam) but that was all thrown out the window when Ruby told her to do one of the most dangerous team-attacks ever (well, Yang would be fine; Blake, not so much)."Well, Yang'll force me to do it so...", she thought as she changed Gamboul Shroud into it's grapple/ whip form."If you can't beat them", she thought as she felt Yang's hand grab her ankle,"Join them". That was the last thought she had before the world started spinning before her.

Yang was swinging Blake around like a club while Blake was swinging Gamboul Shroud for extra range (for those of you who didn't understand it yet,'Y.S.M.R.R' means 'You Spin Me Right Round'). As Blake cleaved through the Grimm forces, littering the grass with blood with Yang swinging her in a wild flurry; Ruby and Weiss ducked for cover to avoid the massacre. As the battle continued Blake would ocassionally change her weapon into its gun form to pull off a few long range kills. After a few minutes Yang tossed Blake into the air allowing Blake to land in a heap, dizzy but alive."That.. .was...AWESOME!", Ruby exclaimed as she ran to meet them while Weiss walked slowly,"Reckless, but I will admit it was effective", she said. as the group gathered together all of a sudden a big 'thump' sound could be heard (like that of a heavy footstep, a very heavy footstep). A Grimmzilla was approaching the girls. Weiss tried using her ice glyphs to stop the creature by creating ice spikes but the creature trampled on it as if it was nothing. Weiss then used earth dust to make a huge glyph. All of a sudden a giant pillar of earth rose out of the ground at a diagnol direction and hit the humungous Grimm...iN THE NUTS!(To all readers who are not amused, sorry. I just had to do that joke). The giant bended over in pain, swiping its claws in a desperate attempt to retaliate against the 4. The girls luckily dodged the attack...well, most of the girls. As Yang looked up at the monster the whole world slowed down around her as she noticed something yellow on the monster's left forefinger."Wait, is that...No. It can't be...can it?", she screamed mentally as her hands moved to her hair,"Still there, still there, still there and still...wait, where is it?", she wondered as she felt a loose end of her hair. Ruby, Blake and Weiss all of a sudden looked at Yang who had her eyes closed. They got the message and ducked for cover just in time as all of a sudden Yang's aura burst into flames, the ground around her scorched black and her eyes red."YOU MONSTER!(reference to Volume 1 Chapter 3)", Yang screamed before she leaped into the air while using Ember Celica to boost herself above the monster before diving through the air, hurling herself fist-first at the monster. Her fist connected with the bone plates on its head, cracking it but not breaking it. Yang used her left arm to grapple on to the Grimm while using her free hand to repeatedly punch the plate, cracking it more and more before eventually shattering it, sending the giant into a fury of pain, rearing its head which shook Yang of it and tossed her into the air. She then dived through the air, her semblance burning even more brighter than normal and Ember Celica firing in rapid sucsesion allow the kickback to send her flying through the air at mach 2. For anyone looking from a distance it would look like a meteor was hurling towards the giant. As Yang got about 50 meters close to the beast, she stretched out her left arm, grabbing the Grimm and using all the momentum to drag the monster down before pushing it to the ground, repelling herself away from it at the same time. She then hurled herself at it one last time,her fist covered with burning aura. As her fist connected with the monster's exposed head, the fist tore through the flesh, shattering the skull and pummeling the brain to mush. As Yang pulled her fist out of the corpse and dropped down to the ground, her semblance finally stopped.

As the rest of her team gathered around her, before they could say anything suddenly all of the Grimm started to head away from the hunters.""Huh!?That's odd?Normally the Grimm keep on attacking until they suffer a serious loss in forces but these Grimm are still many", Weiss exclaimed."Probably going to get reinforcements?", Blake suggested but not sure of it either."No, its something else", Yang stated, curious to find out the reason. Ruby looked at the Grimm heading away from them before noticing something in the horizon. And then it hit her."Oh no, they're heading for the city".

AN:Thanks for reading. If you like, please fav and follow. Critisicm is allowed (no hating though). Sayounara readers.


	2. Chapter 2:Signs of the End Part-2

**RWBY:Apocalypse**

AN:Hi everyone.

Thanks for following and reviewing my story and to all of you who are reading my story now, I would like to say a big thank you to all of you and that I hope to make you all enjoy my story.

 **Chapter 2: Signs of the End Part-2**

(Somewhere)

A mysterious figure views the massacre that started in Beacon and was continuing on to the city."Everything is in motion. The Grimm are heading towards the city and their so called guardians: the huntsmen and huntresses rushing to save their fellow species. But... what's this? I sense death is with these guardians. No matter. Even he can't stop me with the plan this far in motion. And when it fully commences, nothing can".

(In the forest)

Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and the rest of the school were battling the Grimm in an effort to stop them from reaching the city. It was a war in motion. Ruby dashed through the grass, cleaving through the blades of monsters with her scythe, leaving nothing but corpses. Weiss was firing Myrthenaster in multiple directions, allowing her to freeze multiple enemies in place while dashing around by using her glyphs while cutting through the Grimm at the same time. Blake used her faunus agility to pounce and spin around in circles, letting Gamboul Shroud loose and testing through the Grimm around her while using her semblance to leave a burning copies of herself behind which exploded when the Grimm surrounded them, burning the monsters to ash. Yang punched, shot, kicked, stomped and pummeled her way through the beasts. As Yang punched a Beowolf into a tree, she stopped to watch as the corpse faded away,wondering the same question every RWBY fan had : How does every Grimm's remains always disappear(This and many more questions may be answered in Volume 4)?

Yang's POV:

I tossed another Beowolf away as I sprinted across the grass. Then I remembered, this would be perfect for a test. As I saw the giant Ursa Major in front me, an even better plan came to mind. I jumped and stomped on the Grimm's face with a crunch and pressed the app on my scroll with a bike icon on it.

Normal POV(Third Person Perspective):

All of a sudden, Bumblebee rolled onto the battlefield (I'm talking about Yang's bike Bumblebee, not the transformer if you didn't realize). As it slipped in and out through the Grimm and hunters until it was heading straight for the Ursa Major that Yang was on. As it went at 300 kph, Yang jumped off the beast while firing shotgun shells into it's face while at the same time her bike power-slided, tearing through the Ursa's legs and appeared on the other side. As it stood, both Yang and the Grimm fell. Only difference was the Grimm was a falling corpse and Yang was still alive. As she landed on the bike in a sitting position,"Well, that worked better than I thought it would", Yang exclaimed with a cheerful face before her face bore a blank expression."But that landing hurt like hell", she groaned as she slowly tumbled of the bike and onto the ground and laid there in pain for about a full minute before jumping back up.

"All right, time to continue the plot," she exclaimed as she got on Bumblebee and revved the engine. She sped towards the Grimm heading for the city at 350kph. As she caught up with the Grimm, she found hunters and huntresses already attacking the creatures. Everybody were using ATMAUs(All Terrain Mobile Assault Unit).

The ATMAU is a heavily armored jeep that has seating for 3-4 people.1 person is the driver an if experienced(or crazy) enough can use 1 hand to drive and the other to wield their weapon for close to long range combat. The second person is seated in the passenger seat and can take control for the driver in a given situation or provide covering fire. The 3rd person is seated in the back with a high powered inter-changeable dust mini-gun mounted as a turret. The 4th sits on top of the jeep giving all round defense, offense and support.

That was happening, in a way as Blake drove in one of the ATMAUS while using her free hand to fire off shots from Gamboul Shroud while Weiss was using glyphs to make and use ice walls as defensive structures. Ruby was on top of the jeep...with ... the ...turret(Yang, forgive me). Ruby had gone crazy as she spun and fired the turret all round the jeep, pointing in every possible direction except towards the jeep itself. Yang ducked and rode to avoid the burst of dust bullets from the mini-gun Ruby was wielding while firing shotgun shells at the Grimm ahead of her. As she did so she couldn't help but notice a grey blur that was tearing through the Grimm forces. She then saw one of the Grimmzillas ahead of the rest and with huge spikes jutting out of its back, even bigger than that of a normal Grimmzilla. The size too was astonishing as it was about 50-75 meters tall while normal Grimmzillas varied between 20-30 meters. Yang noticed all of these facts, coming to the conclusion that this was the pack leader. As she glimpsed towards the horizon she saw a glimpse of the city, she realized that they were about 2 kilometers from the city, a distance that would be quickly covered at the pace the creatures were proceeding at. She then decided on her plan of action : take out the pack leader. She reared her bike and rode towards the Leader Grimmzilla; with a very, very, dumb plan in mind.

As she was about a couple of meters from the giant, she readied herself by getting into a pouncing position and then pushed her left thumb onto a button on the dashboard of her bike. As she pushed her thumb on the button a small dial started to fill up. When it the bar was full, she let go of the button which made her bike seat glow a bright orange before a kinetic energy-wave burst out of the seat which blew everything around it away while sending Yang up into the air at a speed that would rival what Ember Celica could do. As she reached about 40 meters and reared her arm to punch the giant, but the Grimm all of a sudden with suprising speed backhanded Yang with the force of about 5 wrecking balls(which means that the Grimm's arm was moving at about 1.43 meters per second and Yang was hit with the force of about 5005 N and with a mass of 3500 kg. Note: The before line is for those of you who need the information in a story to be specific. If you are not one of those people who need information in a story to be specific, please ignore this part and continue reading plus the following line will be a qoute that many if not all of you may have thought:'I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL'-Miley Cyrus).

The attack sent her flying but not before that grey blur she saw from before slipped behind her in an attempt to stop her but was sent flying too, although at a slower speed...into the city which would soon be the next battlefield.

AN: Just a quick heads up. School's about to start so I won't be able to publish new chapters often, however I will try my best to publish at least 1 chapter per month. Otherwise, sayounara readers.


	3. Chapter 3:New Friends Part-1

**RWBY:Apocalypse**

AN:Hi everyone.

IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Couple of things happened in september which kept me busy. However my birthday happened a couple of weeks back so since I couldn't throw a party for all of you readers, I wanted to make this chapter really good(also for those who are wondering, my story is occurring somewhere between/around Volume 2 and Volume 3. Also the information in this story will be from 1 of 3 categories:

•Information and facts that are cannon. My sources are Volumes 1,2 and 3(that also includes the World of Remnant chapters and yes, brackets inside brackets = inception. Expect to see these a lot) and RWBY wiki.

•Information that hasn't been explained yet which I will either try and give it an explanation that fits RWBY cannon(which I probably won't/can't do much of due to RWBY Volume 4 releasing soon) or an explanation that fits my story.

•Information and characters that I have created which will be a LOT if you consider characters alone(also there's a key below that should help).

Key:

"rwby": speech

"rwby": thought/s

'rwby': depends upon the situation (like in a certain situation it can be something being read or in another situation it could be a reference etc)

("rwby"): either me speaking or one of the characters doing something...not subtle at all).

Als, sorry for any spelling/literary mistakes.

 **Chapter 3: New Friends Part-1**

The city was only experiencing the first wave of Grimm when all of a sudden a U.F.M.O.(Unidentified Fast Moving Object) crashed through 3 building before stopping a t the 4th(although leaving a huge impact mark/crater). As the momentum ended, 2 bodies fell from the impact mark/crater and crashed on to the abandoned streets.

Ruby, Words and Blake saw Yang being back-handed into the city."Okay team, Yang's out for now so it looks like we have 2 objectives:

(The following list is not arranged in order of priority but randomly arranged)

•Find Yang

•Stop the Grimm attack

", Ruby spoke. As she turned her head to the city everybody's scroll buzzed. The girls opened it to find a message which they quickly read through. The message read the following:

Sender: Ozpin

Due to the Grimm assault on the city, all students of Beacon academy who are fit enough or able to battle must head towards the city. Police and Atlas military currently holding the Grimm and 'any other hostile forces' down but cannot do so for long. And one last thing, due to the evacuation of 99.6% of the population, you are allowed(if none of the currently missing 00.4% humans are not in harm's way) to inflict collateral damage if need be.

"So he basically gave us another objective and the freedom to go crazy, right?",Ruby concluded to which Blake responded,"Pretty much", and Weiss responded,"Exactly"."Alright then. Blake, floor it", Ruby told Blake in a militaristic style which made it sound more like an order to which Blake responded by shifting gears and stomping on the accelerator, heading towards the metropolis that was being attacked by Grimm.

About 5 minutes later:

Yang slowly pulled herself out of the rubble and off the ground."Ow, my head", Yang groaned but became duly alert when a pile of rubble next to her started to move. As the last piece of rubble fell off, it revealed a male figure. As Yang shifted over to look at the male she realised it was a boy about her age. The peculiar thing was what the boy was wearing: 2 shoulder armour plates with what looked like a crow's skull on each as an emblem, a black shirt with a skill emblem in the center, his forearms were wrapped in cloth with a metal plate on top of where the knuckles were, dark pants with armoured boots with skull emblems on the knees. But the most peculiar thing that Yang saw was the fact that the male's skin was grey."I don't know why but he looks familiar", she thought. All of a sudden the male's black eyes opened to meet Yang's lilac ones,"Hey lady, could you move out of the way?", the male asked which made Yang realise how close she was to him."Oh, sorry", she exclaimed as she stepped back to give the male some space while also extending a hand to him."My name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And you are...", her voice trailed off expecting a response from the male which she received. Just not in the way she expected. The male pulled himself out of the rubble and walked past Yang without uttering a single sound."Um, hello? Are you even listening to me?", she questioned the male with a subtle hint of annoyance in her voice(and by subtle, I mean about as subtle as a train crash...on a boat) to which he bluntly replied,"Duck"."Wha-", she began before being cut off by a Beowolf bursting through the wall next to her. Before she could even react the male suddenly appeared between her and the Grimm with 1 huge scythe in his hands. He swung the scythe around him and in less than a second the Grimm was subdued. By subdued I mean killed and by killed I mean TORN INTO MULTIPLE PIECES WITH ITS BLOOD SPLATERED ACROSS THE WALL! Yang couldn't even process what just happened in front of her. All she knew was that a Beowolf was about to take her by surprise before the grey skinned male appeared between them. What happened afterwords she couldn't understand as the next thing she knew she was reading writing written in blood by a male whose hands were covered in blood who for lack of a better term, 'butchered' the Beowolf. 'My name is Grim Gray and I'm sorry about the mess but from the looks of the situation around us what with the abandoned street, and the Grimm that recently appeared, I think it best if we stick together. What do you think?' was written on the wall in blood. As she was reading Grim dismantled his scythe into 2 smaller ones and attached them to his waist before walking towards her."What do you think? Should we stick together?", he said to the blonde who replied with,"Huh? Wha-? Yeah, totally?", obviously confused by what just happened before her."Good", he replied, satisfied with the answer as he kept on walking with a furious/annoyed/shocked Yang, going after him.

They walked on for a bit before Grim spoke,"If you're going to hit me then get it over with already", Grim said without even looking back at her while also continuing forward."I've no idea what you're talking about", Yang replied in a confused voice, while at the same time trying to figure out how he knew she was thinking of hitting him while at the same time revving her fist back. Grim continued walking without really caring about Yang's reply when a shadow all of a sudden covered the ground before him. On instinct he sidestepped out of the way when Yang immediately followed by punching the spot he was standing in before, to which he quickly spun and gently slapped Yang on the back of her head, stunning her.

"If you're gonna hit someone from behind, be smart and use the element of surprise as an advantage instead of not using it and making yourself as predictable as possible, idiot", Grim spoke to a dazed Yang on the road. As Yang got up Grim turned away from her and walked on while muttering but she heard every word,"I'm sorry if I hit you too hard". Yang wondered if she should respond to what he said but decided to play it off as if she didn't hear anything and think about it later. As they continued walking through the battered streets Yang spoke:

"Hey Grim?", Yang asked.

"...Yeah?", Grim replied.

"How did you end up next to me?"

"...Do you remember being hit by the Leader Grimmzila?"

"Yeah,what about it?"

"When you got hit by that thing, I had jumped behind you in an attempt to stop you which actually just slowed you and me down while making me take the most of the impact"

"Oh, well thanks", Yang replied, a bit more calm but still annoyed at him.

"...Grim?"

"...Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we have to find our teammates, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So do me a favor and guess using the environment around you where we are"

"Judging by the amount of books, cutlery, food and seeing how a battered-down version of 'From Dust Till Dawn' , a store that my sister likes to use to buy dust(the store from Vol 1 Chapter 1 for those of you who haven't figured it out yet), I'm guessing we're in the Commercial District. I'm right, right? Please tell me I'm right; I don't want to be left"

"Well you're right. We are in fact in the Commercial District"

"Great! Where's my prize money?"

"Don't push it Yang"

"Spoilsport"

"But since we are in the Commercial District that means we have to head for The Square which is where I'm guessing our teammates are, which judging by the sound of weapons firing is in fact coming from that direction, meaning it is most likely where they are".

"Ok", Yang replied before the duo silently continued towards The Square. All of a sudden they both heard a huge crash and looked up to see a Bullhead crash through a part of a building and the flaming debris was heading straight for them."Yang...can you punch that?", Grim asked to which Yang looked at him with an amused face,"Oh, can I?", Yang asked back in a tone that said 'are you seriously asking that question?'. She stepped in front of him and revved her right fist back, waiting for the Bullhead to get in range. As the flaming debris got up close and personal, Yang let loose and flung her fist forward at it. Normally when Yang punched something 1 of 2 things would happen:

a) If she punched it without using Ember Celica that object would be pummeled by her strength alone if her semblance hadn't activated yet.

b) If she punched while also using Ember Celica that object would be pummeled by her strength + shotguns which even without using her semblance is still pretty dangerous(her strength + shotguns + her semblance was enough to takeout an Atleasian Paladin-290 and a bridge support).

But something similar yet different at the same time happened. As her fist came in contact with the debris, Ember Celica fired of a shotgun shell at it while at the same time her arm suddenly covered itself in fire, unloading a heat that could rival the Earth's core. This all resulted in what was once a huge flaming wreckage hurtling towards them to be changed into a melted piece of metal that was hurtling itself away from Yang as fast as possible.

Grim continued walking on with Yang following in tow, neither of them figured out why her arm suddenly ignited itself but the duo silently agreed to investigate it further at a later time. As they kept walking Grim vibrated his left hand into a blur before punching it against the tarmac road, emitting a pulse that Yang subtlety felt."Hey, Grim what's was that?", Yang asked out of curiosity."I just vibrated my hand before hitting it against the ground which emitted a sonic pulse that using echolocation allowing me to sense objects, living creatures and my environment and I think I found news that might make you happy".

"So let me get this straight, you found the leader Grimmzila?", Yang questioned the news Grim had just told her",Yeah, or were you even listening, idiot?"."I was greyface! I'm just reconfirming that you're telling me the thing that sent you and me flying away from Beacon all the way here is the leader Grimmzila and that thing is nearby?" "Yup". "Then what the hell are we waiting for?", Yang asked in a sarcastic tone."You", he replied while flashing a smug grin for a second before returning back to his serious face which took Yang by suprise."There's something really strange about this guy. Can't decide on whether it's a good type of strange or bad type of strange", she thought as she wondered if she was even staring at the same person who had saved her from that Beowolf but didn't really ponder that much on it, eventually forgetting she even thought about it.

As they both walked towards The Square all of a sudden a huge roar occurred from the direction where they were heading that judging by the loudness of it indicating it was nearby, the noise was loud enough to shatter the glass of the buildings and cars around them. As they were dazed by the noise, they failed to see the vehicles on the road ahead were being hurled at them just by the sheer force of the sound. As Yang recovered from the loud sound, she failed to recognize the car that was hurling itself to her location. Inches from her face the car was about to make impact when it suddenly stopped. And not just it, but literally everything around them..except for Grim. He calmly walked through the world which at first glance looked like nothing was moving but when actually checked everything's moving. Just at a very, very, very slow speed. Grim slowly and gently grabbed and carried Yang. He then ran forward as the world came back to its normal motion.. including the incoming cars. He, while carrying Yang, quickly dashed left, barely dodging the car before spinning to the the right, dodging a van this time. As he then looked towards their destination he saw an opening which he didn't hesitate to blaze through. As he ran towards the ending of their destination he noticed a couple of things:

a) The Square was right in front of them.

(" **That's good news** ")

b) A bus was blocking their way.

(" **That's bad news** ")

c) The bus was spinning in mid-air while it was coming at them at a speed that would rival sound itself

(" **That's even worse news, ISR what the hell is this?** It's what people call a story and it's mine. You don't like it, stop reading and get out! **Fine, I won't complain** (sorry for the intrusion. The other person here is a friend of mine, Nephil, who from the looks of the situation will be staying for a while to help me with the story so until I can come up with a better solution Nephil's text will be in bold, examp- **Hey ISR, get on with the story you idiot!** I would if you stopped interrupting me every damn time BAKA(anyways, I'm pretty sure you get it by now if not: Nephil= **Bold** me=normal text)!))

He pondered what to do for half a second before coming to a simple conclusion. He ran straight at the spinning bus before him while carrying a confused Yang. As he neared the bus he quickly threw her up in the air and over the bus while he slided underneath it, appearing on the other side and with perfect timing catching Yang in both his arms."Wha-What the-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?", Yang asked in a confused voice as everything went back to its normal motion but from her point of view everything that had just transpired had occurred in a blur."I just used my semblance to grab you and get us both through those things", he said while pointing at the car, van and bus that they just recently escaped."So I'm guessing you're wondering what my semblance is?", he asked in an anticipating tone while letting Yang out of his arms."Well, not anymore since you asked the question already for me", she said with a grin on her face,"But just for fun, I'm gonna guess it has something to do with speed. Am I right?","You're... actually right..for once," Grim replied,"My semblance is the ability to move fast"."Knew it!", she exclaimed, punching the air above her "Understanding Ruby's semblance actually helped though in comparison to her, Grim is actually more faster than her"."A.. ..Yang..," " Yeah, what? " " 'It' is right behind you," Grim exclaimed."What the hel-", Yang started before gazing down to see the huge shadow covering the 5 blocks of the street,"I'm guessing by 'it' you mean the Leader Grimmzila, right?"she asked without even turning back,"Yup", Grim replied. She then twirled around while firing a dust-shell which, using the momentum of her twist to curve the shot, which to Yang's disappointment impacted into the beast without doing anything much except catch it's attention."But wha-""Looks like it can't be hurt by normal means so...", Grim interrupted her,"

..Ok, Yang I got an idea but I need your help"

"I'm all ears"

"Good, I need you to distract it and keep it right now where it is and I need you to also stay on that building by the right"

"You mean that one?", she asked while pointing to a building on the right which was about 25 metres tall.

"Yeah, that one", Grim confirmed

"What about you?", she asked

"I'm gonna trap this thing while you distract it and together we're gonna slay this thing".

"Ok", she replied, albeit wary of what he meant.

Grim waved at her before dashing out of sight, leaving Yang alone with the Leader Grimmzila."Better get to that building Grim told me about before he does his side of the plan", she thought as she used Ember Celiac to boost herself up in the air, quickly landing on top of the building."I could probably hurt it if I could pull off that burning aura that my arm was covered in when I hit that Bullhead", she thought as she gazed at her right arm. Then without hesitation, she swung her fist at the Grimm, firing a dust shot that was literally on fire which curved through the air and hit the Grimm right in the chest, exploding and leaving a huge scorch mark on the giant that stunned it but only temporarily, but temporarily was not a word she wanted to use given the situation so she did what she knew best. She had figured out how to trigger the burning aura: she had to use her semblance and get angry which would normally make her aura look like it was on fire but for some reason now it was actual fire that was surrounding her, which for some reason wasn't burning her, only making her more powerful. So she used this development to her advantage by rapid firing multiple burning dust shells at it, which blew up everytime on impact scorching the monster's fur and flesh. She then ducked for cover when the building behind the beast collapsed, the glass panels shattered, the framework of the structure collapsing and with it everything that was intact started to fall on a diagonal tilt..heading straight for the beast. Grim crashed out of nowhere and immediately rushed to Yang's cover," What the hell did you do!?", Yang shouted to him to be heard over the collapsing building which was about 60 metres tall as it crashed into the beast, plummeting both towards the building where the duo were taking refuge in."It's called using the environment, Yang!", he called back to her. All of a sudden a huge quake occured on the roof the duo were currently on which started to crumble underneath them."Grim-", she started to speak before being cut of by Grim."Yang, do you trust me?", he asked ,"HELL NO!", she shouted in reply."Well, I don't care", he replied before sprinting towards Yang."Wait, wha-", she started before her face was shoved to Grim's chest as he grabbed her and jumped off the building."Hold on!", Grim shouted to which she responded by tightly wrapping her arms around his back. As they both plummeted through the air Grim pulled Yang towards him with his right hand while he extended his left arm at the building nearest to them and a ghostly, purple, skeletal hand emerged from his arm, reaching out and grabbing the nearby building ledge, propelling them towards it. As Grim landed on the building and let Yang go, they both stared from atop the building towards where the area where they previously were."Well, he does have good reflexes, I'll give him that", Yang thought,"But.. he smells.. I don't know, familiar I guess is the correct word to use-wait, what the hell am I thinking?! Why am I thinking about what he smells like!?", Yang mentally exclaimed as her face turned a bit red."Is it dead?", she asked in an effort to make her mind focus on something else."Not sure", he replied with uncertainty before all of a sudden the beast slowly stirred awake and conscious before noticing the duo on the adjacent building, putting 2 and 2 together the beast inhaled one large gulp of air before releasing all of it in what could be described as,'if a nuke instead of being an explosive and radioactive weapon was instead a weapon that was powered by sonics and air', is what the beast's roar was like. It shattered the glass on everything around it, sending cars, traffic lights, signposts and even buildings flying. Grim and Yang were both blown away by the roar. Luckily for them Grim grabbed onto a signboard hanging from a building that was slowly being ripped from it's foundations. As Yang hurled through the air, he extended his right arm out which Yang accepted allowing him to pull her into cover, meaning that he was clinging to a ledge with his left hand and clutching Yang with his right.

"Hey, Grim! I got an idea to kill this thing!", Yang shouted to be heard over the deafening attack from the beast.

"Well..I'm all ears".

"Hurl me at it!".

"Wait, wha-".

"I'm telling you, I can take it out of business. Just hurl me at it".

"Fine".

Grim then swung Yang, hurling her at the beast while taking cover. She surged through the air, unloading shotgun shells just to propell herself towards it."Haven't tried these out yet but I think this is a perfect situation", she spoke out loud to at least be able to hear herself. As she was doing this, she emptied the shells out of Ember Celica before reloading by putting in belts of glowing green shotgun shells, all while hurling towards the Grimm. As she was about to impact with the Grimmzila, her momentum ran out, stopping her just a few centimeters from the giant."Well, this'll have to do", she thought before firing off 2 shells(1 from each gauntlet) into the Grimm. As the projectiles made impact, what occurred was,'most likely comparable to a nuke detonating'. The force of which blew everything around the detonation away from it, including Yang. As she hurled through the air,"Damnit! Not again!", he exclaimed as he ran on the building using his semblance to keep him on it before jumping towards and grabbing while repositioning in mid-air so that Yang was safe and Grim took most of the fall damage. Yang's momentum was too much and sent both of them hurling through the building behind them and onto the other side, crashing into the street. As the dust cleared around them the duo were in an awkward position with Grim at the bottom and Yang right on top of him."Hey, Yang you ok?", Grim asked in a groggy state from the impact."I think so", Yang replied ( **"Come on man!** What? **At the rate you're going why not just put calling cards like:**

 **Grimiuss Grayicus: Fast and furious**

 **Yangicus Xiao Longinus: Just Yangin in ther-Yang, stop messing around with the script!** Hah Hah! That look on your face was priceless! Uh, Yang, what are you doing here? Well I thought I could help with the humour in the story. That's great and all but I thought we agreed we were going to start doing that in another chapter. Oh, so.. I'm early? Yup. **Definitely.** So I'll leave?...Well since you're already here I guess you can stay. **Wait, what? Oh hell no am I working with her! I can barely handle you but she is a different case all together!** Uh, Yang do me a favor and come back later, ok? Sure but why are you grabbing that knife from the table and you know what never mind I'm going, bye. Bye. L **Yang, don't leave me alone with this guy he's going to kill m-AH! OMG STOP! DON'T PULL THAT OUT! HOLY CRAP! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD THIS MUCH BLOOD IN MY LEG ALON-** I apologize for the disturbance, please continue on with the story).

"Yang?", a voice rang out that was all too familiar to Yang."Ruby?", she exclaimed as she turned around to find the rest of team RWBY and 3 other people."Uh, Yang could you do me a favor and get off me before I push you off?", Grim asked Yang."Huh-", she began to reply before being pushed off and onto the ground while Grim got up,"Too late"."Hey guys, what happened?", He asked to the 3 people next to Team RWB."That's what we were gonna ask you, Grim", one of the person's asked. He had 2 huge metal gauntlets he wore with an armoured vest, blue pants and metal boots, a red hood that had a cape attached to it with a giant sword which was cut down the middle with what looked like a gun barrel in the space between."Well, I tried to help someone and was rewarded with a fast travel to the city but no fast travel back to Beacon so yeah that should explain the situation, Rath", Grim replied."Well, at least we were able to find you so that's a relief", another one of the figures spoke. He was wearing what looked like a cyborg-ish suit of armour and was wielding a sword in a metallic high-tech looking sheath while having 2 pistols attached to his waist and his head partly covered by a cybernetic mask."Well, you don't have to keep on being optimistic all the damn time Gust, you know and did you miss me at all, Pat?", he asked."Used to you disappearing all the time so yeah, not much", Pat replied in a deadbeat tone. She was wearing a light armour with shoulder-pads, her hair and eyes were pink and on her forearms were strange contraptions. Also she had on top of her hair, cat ears."Uh, Grim?" a voice spoke from behind him. He spun around to find the voice belonged to a certain red haired girl."I would like to speak to your team's leader", she asked. Before he could utter a single syllable Rath, Gust and Pat all pointed their hands at him and said in unison,"He's the leader"."Oh", Ruby replied looking away from Grim trying to hide the embarrassment."Well, what is it you want little hood?", Grim asked in a gentle tone which caught her off guard,"Huh? Well..uh..me and my team were wondering if you are new to Beacon..since we've never seen you and your team in the school before", she bumbled."Well, you're right. We're transfers and we just arrived today and boy if this is how everyday in Beacon is like then I'm definitely not going to be bored", Grim replied with a sheepish smile."Oh..well since you're new how about we show you around once this whole mess is sorted over?", Ruby offered."Sure. Name's Grim, leader of Team GGRP(Grip)", he said as they shook hands."Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY and younger sister of Yang", she replied expecting him to be shocked that he two of them are related but she was the one shocked when he just nodded his head in acceptance."Uh, Grim? A word?", Gust called out to Grim, getting his attention."Hold on Ruby", he said before checking out what Gust had to say.

(Team GGRP)

"What is it?", Grim asked."I know for certain the white haired one is a Schnee and the faunus is a White Fang runaway but the other two...neither of us three know, but judging by the expressions on your face when you're talking to them, we're guessing you know the other two", Pat reported while Grim was listening with his hand covering his face, angry at himself for being read so easily."You're partly right", he spoke remembering how he was like when he talked to Yang and Ruby; both were not how he normally was."I don't know either of them...yet something about both of them is familiar as hell", he finished giving his team time to digest what he said.

(Team RWBY)

"Yang, you''re right, there is something familiar about him", Ruby reported to her teammates."Well me and Blake don't recognize that guy or any of them for that matter", Weiss commented."Actually I do recognize one of them", Blake spoke,"The faunus is a White Fang runaway"."Okay 1 down, 3 to go", Ruby replied before an alert sent hers and everyone scrolls vibrating. The alert read:

'All hunters and huntresses in training, immediately head to the area between the Commercial District and Forever Fall forest. Scanners are picking up multiple immense Grimm forces heading towards the area'

"Yang, we'll discuss how we know this guy later but right now we need to head north", Ruby stated."Fine", Yang replied."Since it looks like we're all going to be heading to the same place, we might as well form an alliance. What do you say?" Grim asked Ruby."Sure", Ruby replied, both of them shaking hands."Oh hell no am I working with yo-", Yang started before being cut off as everything from her mouth all the way to her feet was all of a sudden encased in ice."Alright, let's keep moving", Grim stated as he broke apart the bow he was wielding into two scythes."Did you really have to shoot her?", Gust asked,"She wasn't going to shut up so I shut her up", he replied."Are you going to leave her like that?", Ruby asked her in a concerned voice. Grim reacted by turning to her, looked her in the eye and held up three fingers before slowly changing it to two, then one. And when he closed his fist the ice shattered around Yang, dreaming coming of her, eyes red as she screamed,"GGGRRRRIIIIIIIMMMM!"."I think I better run", he exclaimed."Good idea", Ruby replied wishing him the best of luck. He then ran ahead of the teams, an angry Yang hunting him.

If only they knew what awaited them in the north...

AN: Just letting you know, everything except The Square is actual RWBY geography. Sorry if character interactions are not that good, I'll keep on learning and do my best to do better while sticking true to their characters. This chapter is so far the longest one I have done so far. I might not be able to upload(and let's be honest, this is also the same reason you might me too busy to read this) with Volume 4 releasing/released(depends on when you read and if you are from the future, please confirm in the reviews what shipping's are cannon). However I will try my best to upload one more chapter in November before my exams starts. Now what that chapter is on you decide(check my polls for further information which will be running from 23rd Octorber to 29th October).

See you later(p.s: I will try to make sure I upload at least once a month and will set deadlines for myself so that an incident like this does not happen again).


	4. Chapter 4:New Friends Part-2

**RWBY: Apocalypse**

AN: Konnichiwa('hello' in Japanese)

Since nobody voted in the poll before the deadline, I decide to do Chapter 3 again. This time however, focusing on how RWB met GRP(Ruby, Weiss and Blake met Gust, Rath and Pat). **Hey forgot about me, did you?**... Totally. **Thats just crue** \- anyway, moving on, let's start the story already( **ISR, I'm trying to talk over her-** *hold up throwing knife* **-never mind. Please carry on..** ).

Chapter 4: New Friends Part-2

Blake drove the ATMAU through the streets, tearing off tarmac and burning rubber with Weiss and Ruby in tow."How much further do we have to drive this thing?", Weiss asked and groaned at the same time(somehow), not used to the off-road driving style unlike Ruby who wasn't even bothered mainly due to the fact that this was quite similar to how it was when firing Crescent Rose in mid-air."We're close. Probably in a couple more minutes", Blake replied while stepping on the accelerator."Should be a straight path right after here", she stated as she pulled a hard right. Only to be greeted by a herd/group(/whatever the heck the plural actually is!) of Creeps... .accept for some reason these Creeps were covered in a glowing bluish hue."Aaa..what up with them?", Blake asked out loud to her teammates while at the same time trying to figure out where she had seen this particular type of Grimm before."Well, I haven't seen this type of Creep befo-I know where I've seen these things before", Blake cut Weiss off before shifting gears.

As the gears switched, the Creeps finally noticed them and in an odd behaviour, instead of running towards them the herd charged towards the huge building towards the right of team RWB. As they reached their target, they all of a sudden blew up, destroying the foundations sending the building on a one way trip towards the trio. Blake spun the vehicle 'round before stepping( **"** **More like stamping if you ask me. I mean, just look at that. Look at that and tell me with a straight face that it doesn't look like that** ") on the accelerator. As she throttled the ATMAU towards the other side, she was able to feel the building getting closer and closer towards them. The giant shadow nearly cutting off all light, the pieces of concrete, steel and other materials dropping all around them forcing her to swerve left and right to avoid them and a heavy atmosphere made even heavier by the looming weight of the collapsing building. Just as the girls were about a few metres from the other side, the building was closing its gap very fast..too fast to be precise. As the gap between the building and the ground got just a few metres remaining, Ruby jumped out on to the bonnet of the vehicle, grabbed Blake and Weiss before yanking them out of their seats and hurled herself through the space with Weiss and Blake in tow just before the building crashed, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

As the dust settled, team RWB was able to make one thing clear: that the ATMAU did come to the other side along with them. Well, half of it anyway(" **Tha-** Yeah I know and before you say anything that is definitely less than half the vehicle). The ATMAU's driver and front passenger seats were still intact, just torn, the entire backrest missing and a bit on fire but otherwise still intac-,"Hold up. Did you just say that thing was on fire!?", Ruby, Weiss and Blake exclaimed.("Yeah, I did an-oh crap") RWB jumped behind a price of rubble for cover as the ATMAU exploded("Well less than half of it anyway"), sending pieces of metal flying in all directions."Next time, do us a favor and let us know before you do something like that again?", Weiss asked out loud("...fine. But next time you three better remember the script. Deal")."All right, now that we got that out of the way, what now?", Ruby asked as she and everyone else stood up and dusted off whatever may have come on their clothes. All of a sudden a Nevermore swooped out of the sky and dived straight for team RWB before all of a sudden an above average height figure jumped of a building and stabbed the Grimm with a giant sword. The dead corpse crashing on to the already collapsed building, breaking it in half. Out of the broken building, the above average height figure walked out whom upon closer inspection was undeniably male. The male was wearing a red cloak, huge shoulder pads, 2 big gauntlets, armour and wielded a giant sword that was hollowed in the middle, leaving space for what looked like a small gun chamber. He had red hair, red eyes and light brown skin. As the male looked around, he spotted team RWB."Hey, have any of you seen-", the male started before being cut off by the roar of Creep charging straight for him. Before even half a second passed the beast was dead, cause of death: sniper bullet traveling at around 950 m/s("Not sure but I typed this based on real life sniper rifles where the bullet speed is anywhere between 500m\s and a 1000m\s but in the world of RWBY\Anime...Wh- **What do you think!?** "). As the figure turned to see where the bullet came from he found himself staring at Ruby who was aiming Crescent Rose in every direction possible to check for more Grimm. As the tension built up in the air, everybody was on edge waiting for another Grimm to pop out from somewhere. After about a minute Ruby finally folded Crescent Rose and attached it to her back."Thanks", Rath spoke, finally letting out the air he was holding in( **"** **You know, because of tension**...Nephil? **Yeah?** Shut up")."Welcome", Ruby replied, feeling a bit awkward from the heavy atmosphere."My name is Rath", the giant sword-weilding figure said before a voice was heard,"There he is!". Within a second of the voice speaking, a nimble metallic figure charged and dropkicked Rath in the face, sending him crashing into a downed building. Upon closer look the figure was in a metallic suit covered in green."Hey Pat you can come down no-", the metallic figure tried to speak before being pushed to the ground, it's face stomped by an armoured boot attached to a slim feminine figure with dark pink hair and cat ears."Why did yo-What? I thought we were continuing the 'foot to face' combo that was started with you kicking Rath", the metalic figure started before being cut off by the faunus."Uh, don't mind us but WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT DID YOU TO RATH!?", Ruby exclaimed, still in shock from the series of events that just happened."Well, let me put it this way", the faunus started while getting her foot off the metalic figure's face before continuing,

"A) Rath is fine. Honestly he's been hit a lot and that to by bigger things.

B) My name is Pat and that over there is Gust(she said while pointing to the metalic figure).

And C) We're on the same team and this happens all the time".

"Any questions or did I just answer all of them?", Pat asked, all the while Ruby thought about her last line:' We're on the same team and this happens all the time'. She thought of this line and what it would be like in her own team:"Sup sis", Yang shouted before shotgun-punching Ruby into a wall.'Ow, that would be painfu-wait, Yang!', she internally screamed realising what she had forgotten."What about Yang? We have to find her!", she exclaimed."Who's Yang?", Pat responded."She's her elder sister", Weiss explained. All of a sudden a low crumbling sound(" **Like that of a building being dropped on top of a certain Grimm *hint*hint~poke*poke*(I believe that is how the joke is typed, sorry if I typed it wrong)** **(°~°)** ")."I'm pretty sure she's fine. Knowing Yang, I'm actually worried about the guy she crashed with", Blake stated in an effort to comfort Ruby,"Oh yeah, forgot about that guy", Ruby spoke, all of a sudden calm."By 'guy', you mean that one male that jumped and caught that blonde figure before being sent flying to the city?", Gust asked, finally recovered from the 'foot to face' from Pat and prepared in case Rath executed a revenge 'foot to face' on him."That 'blonde' is her sister and yes I meant that 'guy'"."Well then, we have the same objective as that 'guy' is our team leader so they most likely would stick together in which case I pity your sister", Rath replied, brushing away what pieces of plaster remained from his recent intimate chat with a wall. A powerful breeze passed through the buildings and hit the (main yes, main) characters not too hard but enough to be noticed(" **about the force of a certain beast's roar** ***hint*hint~poke*poke*** "). Before long an even more powerful breeze occured, this time knocking the footing off of everyone. Then Yang and Grim crashed through a building and onto the ground, leaving a huge crater around them and kicking off pieces of tarmac. Team RWB and Team GGR said to each other,"Team RWB/GGR, meet Yang Xiao Long/Grim Gray".

A/N: Okay, a lot of you might say this chapter is totally useless and never should have even been published but that's where you're wrong as this chapter gives me a foundation where I can build nearly all of the main characters'(yes, there are still a few to be revealed) relationships with each other on(also, sorry for late release 'cause I had to study for exams which should start around tomorrow or day after(depends on when you read this 'cause if you're reading this after or around January 2017 then my exams are over...for the first term..). I will only be able to publish again in January(so early merry christmas and happy new year's). **One more announcement since ISR totally forgot to mention, I, the artist who drew the cover for this story and ISR's profile pic, have an Instagram profile you all can check out(,*WARNING!: MY PROFILE IS FULL OF SPOILERS FOR THIS STORY SO FOLLOW AT YOUR OWN RISK*). The name of the profile is: nephil4. See you all later.**


End file.
